This invention relates to adhesive formulations. In one of its aspects this invention relates to pressure-sensitive adhesives. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the use of rubbery alkadienol-containing polymers as adhesives. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to adhesion promoters selected from esters of carbonic, boric or silicic acid. In still another aspect of this invention it relates to adhesive formulations having good resistance to creep.
Although it is known that alkadienol-containing polymers can be used in adhesive formulations, the resistance to creep of such formulations has not been found to be sufficiently high to encourage the use of adhesive formulations containing these polymers, particularly for use as pressure-sensitive adhesives. It has been considered important, therefore, to provide adhesion promoting compounds for use in adhesive formulations along with the alkadienol-containing polymers that will provide adhesive formulations of improved creep resistance. It has now been discovered that CO, boron or silicon containing compounds can be used as adhesion promoters in these compositions, providing relatively cheap and plentiful materials that are easily combined with the alkadienol-containing polymers to yield adhesive formulations of improved creep resistance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide pressure-sensitive adhesive formulations having good creep resistance. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for improving the creep resistance of adhesive formulations in which alkadienol-containing polymers are included.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.